


Lucy's Revenge

by balthasar00



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Blood, Child Murder, Crush, Death, Demolition, Destruction, Feet, Fetish, GTS, Giantess - Freeform, Gore, Murder, Other, Rampage - Freeform, Sadism, Torture, cruel - Freeform, foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthasar00/pseuds/balthasar00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed experiment, done by her captors trying to find a serum that can weaken a Diclonius, Lucy finds herself grown to giant proportions and decides to finally live out her vengeful thoughts against humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is not purely my work. This story is the result of a collaborative effort between myself and DeviantArt author RoyalBlood36. If you like what you see here, please consider taking a look at his profile there.

Bright light clouded her vision as Lucy awoke. Several blurry figures moved about around her. She tried to move, but her arms lay limp by her side. A steady beeping came from a blurred gray machine to her left; a heart monitor. She lay on a hard metal surface and could not move. It was hard to hear or rationalize anything in her drugged state, but she picked up several phrases spoken in hushed tones by the figures. "Showing signs of resistance... Developing a serum... Weaken their kind... Experiment going well so far..." She blinked. The word 'experiment' echoed in her mind, though she didn't know why. The machine she recognized as a heart monitor continued to beep. As she listened to its steady noise, something clicked inside her mind. Experiment. Heart monitor. The figures. She realized with utter terror that she was laying on an operating table. Her vision was still blurred, but she could think more clearly. She focused her mind and forced all her energy into her right hand, already having noticed that her normally loyal vectors wouldn't react to her commands. Her thumb twitched. She continued to loosen her hand, her wrist beginning to move. Two of the figures began shouting at each other. A third appeared and attempted to restrain her hand. More shouting, and the word anesthesia kept being repeated. She furiously attempted to move any part of her body, and her left hand began to twitch. The beeping from the heart monitor sped up as a figure began to inject a needle into her neck. She knew whatever was inside was intended to knock her out, but she continued to fight. One of the figures left her field of vision, seemingly calling for help. Somewhere, an alarm sounded. Two of the figures began arguing, but she couldn't understand either. Her vision slowly grew darker, and her movements slowed. The lights above her grew darker. Someone screamed. The last thing she heard before blacking out was the heart monitor, spitting out beeps so fast they were almost indistinguishable.

 

Lucy was greeted by another bright light as she awoke. This one however, was a different type of glow, more natural; the sun. Her vision was much clearer now, and she squinted her eyes. Her body felt tired and heavy, a feeling she recognized. It was the backwash she felt after being drugged. Her mind was clearer now, allowing her to perfectly picture the nightmares throughout her life that had led to wherever the hell she was now. A cool, mid-morning breeze swept across her, bringing her back to reality. She sat up and looked down at herself. The first thing that stood out was she was completely naked. The breeze chilled her entire bare body as it past, and she shivered. She ruffled her hand through her pink hair and felt her horns, reminding her of what she was, Diclonius. Her horns were almost unnoticeable, and were the only physical feature that separated her from a human being. However, they were all it took to mark her as a freak. An outcast to some, a target to others. As she let the thought of her identity flood her mind, she shed a single tear. It rolled down her smooth, pale face, dangled off her chin for a moment, then fell to the ground in between her outstretched legs. It landed on a bizarre shaped rock, which caught her attention. Bending down, she realized it was actually the remains of some sort of structure. She looked around from her position and realized she was on an island, covered in piles of debris. Not only that, but she recognized the island. This was the place where it all began. Slowly, she rose to her feet. Behind her was a massive imprint in the shape of her body where she had lain. Around that sat the remains of the facility that used to inhabit the island. It was only then that she began to truly realize her massive size. She could see the entire island, which wasn't very big, as well as the mainland in the distance. The reality of her situation began to sink in. She was giant, at least 100 feet tall. She stood over the ruins of a place she thought she would never truly escape. Her gargantuan body dominated the entire landscape. A burning feeling began to boil inside her; anger. The world had destroyed everything she ever loved, everything she wanted to be. And now, she had the power to destroy the world.

 

She took a step into the dark, salty ocean water. A monstrous splash engulfed her bare foot as waves shot out in every direction. She let her foot sink into the sand for a moment, enjoying the feeling between her toes. Slowly, she waded deeper offshore of the island in the direction of the coastline. The water eventually came up to her breasts as she waded deeper. Her hair floated atop the water behind her as she went. She walked along the ocean floor for a few minutes before the water level began dropping. As the town she had come to know came into focus, the water level dropped below her waist. Her bare body, dripping with water and gleaming in the sunlight, emerged at the edge of town. Before her were rows of condos lining small streets in a quiet residential neighborhood. Lucy didn't hesitate as she stepped up over the shore and landed her foot on top of the nearest house. It was a small one story condo, and her foot went straight through the roof. The foundation crumbled and the walls fell as her foot impacted the ground. She stopped for a minute, scrunching her toes and embracing the destruction. The walls of the neighboring houses collapsed as the ground shook beneath her toes. She lifted her other foot out of the water and took another step. Another house across the street vanished under her wrath. The neighborhood spread out to her left, while to her right the streets became filled with souvenir shops and local businesses. As satisfying as it was to feel the condos crunch beneath her feet, Lucy knew she would find more people in town, and steered toward the right. She bulldozed over rows of houses in the direction of the town until she arrived at one of the main roads leading to its center, lined with shops. She flattened the last remnants of a row of condos and stepped onto the road, which cracked under her weight. Unlike the smaller streets in the residential neighborhood, the main road was wide enough for both of her feet. Her feet reeked of the lack of hygiene and care she had experienced in the lab, and the smell drifted down the street. She looked at the pavement as she took small steps forward, and began to notice people running about in the street. Just the sight of the tiny, stupid bastards made her steam with anger, and she targeted the nearest one. She raised her right foot and stomped down on the miniature figure below, and was startled at the pleasure she felt. Warm blood tickled her sole amidst the chunks of crumbled pavement that only enhanced the dominant feeling flowing from her head to toe. She took another step, this time crushing a fleeing pair of women. Both of them burst into a bloody mix of guts and bones under her foot. Lucy had killed her fair share of people in her past; had ripped people to shreds with the aid of her vectors – invisible weapons specifically designed to kill, which she had attached to her body since birth. This was different however. Having her vectors rip someone's head off was a fleeting moment, that she didn't even really feel; only recognizing that her victim was dead after the deed had been done. Now though, she could feel everything clearly, every detail burning itself into her mind. It was a completely new experience for the diclonius and she loved every moment of it. It felt liberating to have the blood of those tiny humans coat her mighty soles, to spill the blood of the race that had tormented her all these years again; only now it also made her body tingle in excitement and pleasure when she did so. Now having another reason to proceed with her stroll of vengeance, Lucy continued her death bringing stride through the town she once called home. Rows of one and two story dark brick buildings lined the street, and she stomped down hard on a bookstore to her right, obliterating the store and anyone inside of it. More people poured out of the buildings on both sides of the street, and another step forward erased four of them, Lucy grinning in sadistic glee as she got to feel more pesky humans being crushed beneath her meaty foot.

 

Looking for another pleasing way to kill, she squatted down and grabbed a person as he ran by. She clutched him in her hand, and examined him as she stood back up. He was an asian guy in his mid 30's, with a black t-shirt and terrified expression. Wordlessly, she brought her hands to her chest and placed the guy in between her boobs, which she noticed had also grown a bit. She tucked him in and let go, positioning her hands on the outer side of each boob. She than began to press them together, slowly crushing her victim in between. The guy seemed to realize what was happening and finally found his voice, screaming like a madman. She continued to press her breasts together, suffocating his screams as he drowned in the soft flesh. She forced them together more and more, until she could feel his bones crack agains her chest. Her boobs felt warm as blood began to trickle down her chest. She felt every last organ burst and bone crunch, before relaxing her breasts and watching his squished remains fall to the ground. Most of her cleavage was tainted bright red, and it felt incredible. She turned back to the road, where still people ran about at her feet. The man's screams echoed in her mind, a beautiful melody of torture suffocating between the might of her breasts. Longing to hear the sound again, she took a half step forward, planting her ankle in the road and leaving the front of her foot hovering in the air above another victim that had been knocked to the ground by the impact of her step. Slowly, she began to lower her foot. She felt her sole make contact with the body, and the screams filled her ears. She continued carefully lowering her foot, and felt her victim beginning to squirm, still screaming. She could only imagine the smell under there as she pressed harder, and felt a bone crack. She let her eyelids slip closed as she focused solely on the screams that filled her ears and the sensation of bones crunching, tissue ripping and blood gushing under her lowering sole. Each little burst sent tingles throughout her foot, her toes crunching in appreciation of the pleasent feeling. She heard one last, desperate scream fill the air before something else cracked, and her victim went silent. Still, she slowly lowered her foot, feeling the body crunch and fidget before it burst in an explosion of blood, viscera and bone. She pressed her foot flat on the ground, feeling the pavement crumble and her victim's blood and flesh be smeared across her foot's skin. The screams continuing to echo in her mind, Lucy looked back to the road ahead of her. There was plenty more to destroy and much more carnage to be wraught. She had only just begun to pay humanity back for what it did to her.

 

The road she was on eventually led to a roundabout in a popular area of town. A giant, circular bronze fountain sat in the center, and four streets branched off in the cardinal directions. The streets were lined with assorted buildings containing shops and apartments, mostly standing at two-three stories tall. Crowds of people ran about the roundabout as Lucy approached, with people pouring out of buildings and abandoning cars in an effort to escape. As she neared the roundabout, Lucy felt her stomach growl. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten, and the little people around her were looking mighty tasty. Meaty bags of flesh, that didn't deserve to live anyway. As she stepped onto the circular road around the fountain, she reached down and plucked a teenage girl off the ground and held her up, taking a short moment to once again bask in the wonderful sound of terrified human screams. She leaned her head back and dropped the girl in her mouth, silencing her screams with an audible CRUNCH, the instant Lucy's teeth impacted her. The familiar sensation of bones breaking and warm blood spewing everywhere overcame her, only this time she could taste it. She closed her eyes and reveled in the taste of blood and guts crunching between her teeth. She opened her eyes and stepped forward, stopping at the edge of the fountain and eagerly reaching back to the ground for seconds as she swallowed. She grabbed an elderly man and gobbled him down in a burst of blood. Snatching a third man, she held him up to her eyes, seeing the fear in his tearfilled orbs as he struggled to scream. Before he could, she reached her mouth forward and bit his top half off, feeling his torso crunch and snap in half and blood spray out onto her chin. She was so engrossed in the taste of his upper body as she chewed that she let go of his lower half, which fell into the fountain below. Warm blood trickled down her throat as she finished chewing the man, and she looked down at the fountain where she'd dropped his other half. His legs were floating in the water, which now had a slight red hint to it. Deciding she liked the red water, she reached back to the ground and found a pair of women huddling together on the side of the road. She picked both of them up with one hand, and held them in a fist over the fountain. Then, as if she were squeezing the juice from a fruit, she tightened her fist, squeezing the women to a pulp. Their blood trickled down her hand and poured into the fountain, enhancing the red color of the water. Once she had squeezed the life out of the two women, she opened her hand and licked her palm, taking in their remains. After she had ingested all that was left of the two, she bent down to rest on her knees in front of the now blood red fountain. She leaned over the side and began to lap up mouthfuls of red, blood-filled water. It tasted like bloody koolaide, and was the perfect drink to wash down her meal. She sat for a few moments, enjoying her homemade drink, before standing up and wiping her mouth off when she felt her thirst quenched. She raised her foot in the air and smashed the fountain, flooding the roundabout with bloody water while she continued her rampage down a new street.

 

As she strolled down aforementioned street, still more people ran about below her, mostly just to get crushed my her massive toes. The feeling of more and more poor souls dying beneath her stinking feet never grew old, and each splat of some unlucky person being squished under her soles fueled her thirst for revenge. The surrounding architecture didn't escape either, as she often brushed, kicked or even flat out stomped the buildings lining the street. A few people attempted to escape in cars, which she also gleefully smashed into paste amongst the crumbled asphalt. She looked to the road ahead, and noticed the row of buildings give way to a line of trees. Closer inspection revealed a local park, with a luscious green meadow and a playground surrounded by trees. The second Lucy looked over the trees and saw the playground, her heart momentarily stopped. Memories of her own childhood began to flood her brain as her heart sank. The hell she had been through, the torture she had endured, all while these children got to have fun. Their parents sat on park benches, watching their kids play, while Lucy stared at the scene; hating them all. The sight was too much for the emotionally crippled diclonius. Consumed by the thoughts of hatred and vengeance, she stepped of the street, through the tree line and into the grass. Many of the parents, realizing what was happening began shouting at their kids, but it already was far too late. In a mere three steps, she was at the edge of the playground, staring down at the tiny bastards. Most of the children were no older than 6, and stared up at Lucy with wonder. After a moment of staring them down in disdain, she moved. In the span of two seconds, she went from standing on the edge of the playground to beeing on her knees, arms outstretched, grabbing children by the handful. Her hands easily tore through the swing set and jungle gym, grabbing the children and bringing them to her lips. She dumped an entire handful into her mouth, crunching her teeth as hard as she could out of pure rage and felt the tiny bodies crunch and pop in between her teeth. She didn't even bother closing her lips this time, instead opting to show off the sight of these young kids being torn apart by her jaw to the children's terrified parents. Lucy felt great, she felt her past sorrow being mended and healed, her thirst for revenge being catered to with each new explosion of blood and torn organs filling her mouth and coating her lips. This time, there were no screams- only gore. She reached a hand back to the sand pit to grab the few kids she had missed, too scared and confused to have made the reasonable decision to flee. Lucy downed them like shots, biting off different parts from each of their respective bodies, before she sucked the viscera and bllod out of their crippled remains. This time screams were filling the air again, as Lucy hadn't paid attention to what body parts she had bitten off of the children; sometimes just tearing away their legs or an arm, before she attempted to drink their filling like a simple drink. Their parents, mostly young women, stood to her left and watched on in horror, too dumbfounded and terrified to move even an inch. The giantess swallowed the remains of the last child and turned to face the parents, her messy pink hair, bloody lips and fiery eyes sent a chill like no other down each of their spines. She stood to her full height, taking one last look at he petrified mothers and few fathers, daring them to try and get away from her wrath. Wordlessly, she lifted her foot above the crowd. She let it hang there in anticipation for merely a split second, before bringing it crashing down in another display of gargantuan strength. The earth trembled beneath her might and blood sprayed everywhere.

 

Lucy sat alone in what was once the playground, now only mess of bent metal and a crater in form of Lucy's foot. The bloodstains and smashed benches were all that remained of the parents, playing with their offspring just moments prior. The blood on her lips was all that remained of the kids. Feeling her hunger rear its head again, with no more food in convenient reach, she grabbed her feet and held them up to her face. Her soles were solid red, coated in a mixture of her foot sweat and the blood and flesh of dozens, if not hundreds of human lives she had ended that day. They reeked of her sweat and the blood of her victims and she didn't know if the blood just smelled so delicious that she didn't mind her sweat's odor, or if said smell was possibly even adding to the experience. No matter what it was, she was enjoying the stench wafting into her nose as she admired her beautiful, blood-covered soles. Slowly, she began to lick the blood from the bottom of her left foot, her tongue gliding from her heel, over her sole and arch, up to her toes. It was kind of weird for her to just lick her foot like that, but her hunger wanted to be sated no matter with which means and this was the fastest and easiest way to do that. And the sweat of her foot only added some nice flavouring to the already tasty shake of human remains stuck to her sole and toes, so it was more than a fair trade off. It was at that moment that Lucy decided that her feet's sweaty aroma was most likely just enhancing the mouthwatering smell she had been subjected to by her alluring feet just moments prior - instead of it simply being overshadowed by the blood's smell. If anything the sweat overshadowed the bloody odor if she really thought about it, at least judging from taste now, Lucy could tell that her sweat was the more prominent of the two. To her own surprise, the humoungus diclonius relished in this unorthodox method of ingesting her food and decided that it was easily the best she had ever eaten, taste-wise. After doing to her right foot what she had done to the first one, Lucy took her time sucking all her ten juicy, round toes clean and cleaning out the space in between them. The diclonius was surprised, and delighted, to notice that this specific area held an especially juicy mix of gore and sweat for her, sometimes even offering a lone limb that had survived the feet's several impacts with the ground. Though resting for the moment, she knew that there was still much to do in order for her to get the full extent of her revenge against the wretched humanity; she hadn't even destroyed this one town completely, yet. Lucy had yet to even scratch the surface of the amount of destruction and death she would bring to the world, and now she even knew how to make her food extra delicious – a simple foot sweat seasoning. The sun beat down on her bare body as she lapped up the last remains of the once proud, and living, parents – her feet now being completely covered in a thin sheet of shining saliva. For what seemed like forever, she sat atop the playground, digesting her latest meal and contemplating her past and future actions. Eventually though she forced herself to stand up again. Her soles were dry now, the sun having had enough time to do its job. However, there was more of the town that had yet to experience her wrath and she would not risk letting anyone get away during her extended bout of laziness. Her feet would not stay dry for long.

 


End file.
